


A cross between destructive worlds

by Velvet_Heart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Drug Use, F/F, I promise there is a plot, M/M, Quirks Gone Wrong, Titan Shifters, bnha manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Heart/pseuds/Velvet_Heart
Summary: When Dr. Ujiko tries to show the league and Hawks a new experiment involving the nomus things seem to take a turn for the worst when his invention malfunctions. In the end this causes the league and Hawks to end up in a very unfamiliar world filled with beings known as titans. In this word they come across a group known as the Survey Corps who are fascinated by the newcomers abilities.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. Villains enter a unfamiliar world

**Author's Note:**

> Briefly before we start I would like to give you all a quick time stamp:
> 
> -In the attack on Titan universe, this is taking place around season two where some of them are trapped on that old castle 
> 
> -With the league this is taking place before the war arc and before Shigaraki is put in that capsule to gain All for one’s quirks. So this means Twice is still alive and they still think Hawks is working with them. 
> 
> -Shigaraki also will not have his father’s or sisters hand on his face, sorry

The underground lab smelt of old medication and the sounds of beeping from the nomus capsules echoed around the room. Within the lab stood not only the league but the undercover hero, Hawks. Hawks had finally managed to convince Dabi to let him near Shigaraki and the others after careful manipulation and patients. His eyes narrowed as he watched the doctor known as Dr. Ujiko run back and fourth like a mad man. The doctor seemed to be sporadic of sorts and he kept rambling on about a new experiment.

This all concerned the number two hero. He was trying his best to take in all this information and remain calm at the same time. He soon looked over to the leader of the league who was eyeing Dr. Ujiko. The leader ended up giving the man a irritated scowl. 

“Doctor, what exactly is the point of this little experiment of yours?” 

The doctor stopped his shuffling around and looked to Shigaraki, “Why! The point of the experiment is to show you just how valuable nomus are and just how strong they can get!” He exclaimed as Toga took a step back. 

“If that’s all we came here for then can I please leave? I have some sushi to finish.” She explained while Twice was looking over a nearby keypad and buttons. He slowly crept over and started to mumble to himself over the keypad. 

“Touch it! No...Yes.. Maybe? Hm...”

The doctor continued on with his rambling over nomus which caused Shigaraki to start scratching at his neck. He was starting to get more and more annoyed with this man while Twices curiosity kept peaking. More, and more..

As they continued the masked villain started to hit the keypad while Dabi noticed. 

“Hey dumbass, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

The others all looked over to him and when the doctor noticed him he went into almost a deranged panic, “Ah!! No, no! Twice! What do you think you’re doing?! Stop touching that!!”

He spoke as he frantically ran over and moved Twice aside. He started quickly tapping at the keypad before a a loud beeping noise went off.

“Oh no! Get back! Get back! You’ve opened the hatch I release my nomus from!” 

As he spoke as the invention turned on and the metal in front of the device moved away. It revealed what looked to be a portal from sci-fi movies; however the portal looked to be flaming red and in the middle it started swirling of sorts. Wind started to pick up in the room and it started to try and suck the members through it. 

“Are you sure it’s supposed to do that?!” Spinner screeched as he held onto a water pipe. 

“It’s not! I’m not sure what’s happening!!” The doctor called back while quickly typing on the keypad to get the invention to shut off. 

The pro hero of them all flew upwards and quickly used some of his feathers to try and hold the league members back. Sadly his feathers weren’t strong enough against this pull and it ended up sucking all the league members, including himself, through the portal. 

Moments after the doctor got the invention to cut off. He stumbled backwards from the shock and covered his mouth. 

“Oh...Oh how this is going to take a lot of planning...”

———

Screams could be heard echoing throughout the morning sky. The league members were all plummeting to the ground at high velocity. Luckily for them Hawks ended up activated his quirk last minute. The feathers that were previously on the league members reattached to the back of their shirts and coats. Hawks then flew upwards and the members ended up following along for the moment. When he knew the feathers were stable enough he carefully lowered them to the ground.

Spinner was shaken by the fall and ended up stumbling to the ground. Compress was just trying to brush himself off. His hat had flown and landed on Toga who picked it up. She frowned as she walked over to him. She didn’t like the new surroundings. 

“Tomura...Where are we?” 

“..I’m not entirely sure. If I were to take a guess though, I wouldn’t say we’re anywhere safe..” He stated as he looked around. 

All the members then paused when they heard yelling from the distance and loud thumping. Almost as if something was to shaking the ground. Followed by that was what sounded to be a building collapsing and a animalistic yowl.

“What the actual fuck..?” 

Dabi ended up stepping out of the bushes he was set it when he heard that yowl, “Hey bird brain, you’re the “hero” so go figure this out.” He stated with a small grin as the winged hero flew upwards and towards the noise. As he neared he noticed people atop a old castle and below them...

His eyes widened when he saw giants attacking the castle. Not only that but he saw some of them gnawing on a smaller giant or well, trying to at least. Another one of them was chewing on what looked to be a human corpse. 

“Holy shit...”

He’s never seen such carnage before. Sure he’s dealt with insane nomus and drugged up villains before, but nothing could compare to this vulgar act taking place. As he flew high above he noticed the giants were after the humans atop the castle. They seemed to try and claw at the tower to knock it down while others tried to break the bricks. As he flew closer he saw a blonde petite girl trying to jump off the castle. For her sake a guy seemed to be holding her back. While two other men seemed to be watching in shock. 

After witnessing all this he had to close his eyes and think, ‘Breath. Think of this as a mission. These are people in need of your help.’

Those were his last thoughts before opening his eyes and flying downward....


	2. Villains meet hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ll finally get to see the winged hero rescue the strangers. Along with getting a brief encounter with some newcomers...

Red feathers started falling downwards as the tower started to fall. As the red feathers fell the titan known as Ymir continued tearing the castle apart brick by brick. She was chunking the bricks at the titans below, and just before she could get to the top to help her friends a mist of red and yellow flew by. Her eyes widened as she saw someone swooped up Krista and flew her and the others upwards.

“YMIR!!!” The girl screeched while trying to get this mysterious man to let her go. She started struggling as they flew farther away and the castle continued to fall.

“Let me go!! Let me go!! I have to help Ymir! She-She’s going to get killed!! I don’t even know who or what you are!! Now let go!!”

The winged man just narrowed his eyes and turned his head to the sight below, “I don’t see another alive human down there miss. If your friend is alive then I’m sure this Ymir will turn up. Oh and just to let you know I’m a pro hero. It’s my job to save people.”

“Pro hero or not you don’t understand!! That’s Ymir! She was the titanatop of the castle! It just fell!” She started to panic more as she looked down and saw the titans rise upwards. Even after the castle crushed them...

“Pro hero?! Sir you have fucking wings!!! What the hell are you?!!!” Connie snapped while holding into his knees and looking down, “And why are we in the sky?!”

Hawks ignored Connies remarks for the moments and continued to look down below. He closed his eyes to make out any alive human silhouette. Just as he picked up on the alive silhouette he got knocked out of his thoughts when he saw a wave of nothing but destruction sweep through the area. He blinked open his eyes and paused as he witnessed the titans screeching and turning into nothing but ash and dust. He then looked in the direction where it came from and saw blue flames lick at the other sides of the forest.

“Shit...!”

The girl in his arms starred in horror at the destruction continued soon started thrashing about, “Let me go! Let me go! I have to help Ymir! She’s down there!!”

Hawks ended up letting go of the blonde girl and used some feathers hold her upwards. He then grabbed one of his feathers and made it a lot longer and stronger than the others. Before the decay could reach Ymir completely he swooped downwards to slice at the back of the Titans neck and pull her out and upwards. Just in time too considering the decay wave decayed the Titans body. He flew upwards and away from the area to collect the other people. When he got his feathers to follow him he quickly flew where the fire and decay came from.

Reiner couldn’t help but give Bertholdt a wary look. Something told him that these people were going to bring major issues for later. Connie didn’t seem to notice as he down below and noticed the scouts on horseback going around the castle that was now decaying, “HEY! We’re up here!!” He waved down to try and get their attention.

Soon they all landed on the grass and Hawks gently set Ymir down next to Krista while Dabi looked over with a scowl and flames in hand.

“Hey dumbass, we said figure this place out. Not take a century.”

“He didn’t take to long! Yes he did. Aw this is to much for me to handle...”

“Twice I don’t want to hear shit from you. You were the one who got us in this mess in the first place so if I were you I would hush.”

“But I—Twice that’s enough.” Shigaraki cut into their little banter, “Now Hawks. Who exactly are these people..?”

He asked while motioning to the people sitting on the grass.

“Hang on! I asked him first! Who are all of you?! Are you some type of special titan shifters?!!”

“Connie I don’t think it’s a good idea to anger them...” Bertholdt spoke in a worried tone while Krista held Ymir close to her. These people did not exactly look normal, nor did they look friendly. She tried to keep Ymir close incase she had to protect her.

“Smart idea.” Dabi trailed off as another titan came into view. Toga quickly scrambled closer to Spinner and Twice as Dabi lit up his hands and sent off a giant burst of blue flames towards the titan’s head. The thing screeched and tried to claw at the flames but it eventually started to burn and crumble into ash. Dabi couldn’t help but sneer before setting more flames towards the forest.

Hawks gave Dabi a glare as people on horseback rode up towards them. A girl with black hair slipped off her horse and ran over to Krista and Ymir, “Krista are you and Ymir alright? What’s going on? Who are these people?”

“The one with wings saved me and the others. We don’t know who exactly they are..”

Some of the other scouting members slid off their horses to help the scouts while the others looked to be wary of the newcomers. Especially the one setting the forest aflame. They held out their blades just in case they needed to protect themselves. Hange was the only one who looked to be ecstatic.

“Oh my! Who-what are all of you?! People with flames? Scales? Blue hair? Wings?! This is astounding! I’ve never come across people with such strange appearances and abilities before! Well aside from Eren but that’s besides the point!”

She walked over to Hawks to try and lift his wings to see if they were real. Which Hawks ended up jumping backwards and putting his hands up defensively.

“Woah there miss! Please don’t touch my wings!”

“Ah sorry! I just had to know if they were real. How do they work? Maybe—Section commander I think they would answer some of your questions if you step back?” Moblit suggested which she nodded and pulled her hands away. Although her excitement could still be seen.

The winged hero just rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Uh...Well... I’m Hawks and we’re not exactly from this world per say...See we come from a world with advanced technology and eighty percent of the population has these abilities known as quirks. Everyones quirk is usually different from one another and we all have quirks as you can see.”

“People in our world aren’t allowed to use their quirks unless they have a heroes licenses either. See Heroes are created to fight Villains. Villains use their quirks without a license and usually cause destruction.” 

“So you’re all heroes then right? You mentioned that earlier.” Reiner pointed out while Hawks shrugged.

“Not exactly... Well, yes I’m a hero but I also work with them. They’re not heroes.”

“We’re known as the league of villains or the paranormal libertarian front, sir. You see we think hero society is corrupt in our world and well, we want to fix that.” The man with the mask stated as he took a step forward. It almost seemed like they could hear the delight in his voice.

“Wait a minute, why is a hero working with a villain if you’re against each other? And there are other worlds? How did you all end up here?”

Armin questioned curiously while all the members turned towards Twice. The man in a suit waved his arms around in a panic at all the stares.

“I said I was sorry earlier okay! I didn’t mean to! I did! I didn’t! Ahhh!”

“Dumbass over here touched an invention in the lab. Turns out the shitty device malfunctioned and now we’re here. Hooray.”

The fire user explained as the man known as Hawks sighed and shook his head.

“We’re supposed to be against each other but I chose to work with the league. I don’t like the way the hero commission treats me. It may sound selfish but if you’ve been in the business for years I’m sure you’d understand.” 

“I see...” Armin muttered before Hange got their attention again.

“Well... I’m not sure if we can get you back to your home but we would like to take you all to the wall where it’s safer from titans. I would also like to study or at least try to understand your “quirks.” These are fascinating abilities and I really think they could be useful.”

The league members and Hawks glanced to one another before looking to Shigaraki who just looked irritated.

“We’ll go with them. Besides I don’t want me or my group to get eaten by one of those things...”

“Aww do you actually care about us mophead?” The fire user teased as Shigaraki crossed his arms, “Fuck off ashtray.”

‘Huh...so it seems like the one with blue hair is the leader. He doesn’t exactly look like one though... Then again...Levi doesn’t either..’ Eren thought to himself. 

“..I have a question for the one with the flames, why are you smoking? Are you a titan?” Reiner questioned while Eren snapped out of his thoughts and eyed him Reiner and then the flame user. Dabi couldn’t help but look over with a raised eyebrow. 

“Titan? You must be on something cause it’s just my quirk. Whenever I overuse it I overheat and look like this. What, all those titan fuckers have steam rolling off them?”

“..Yes...”

As Reiner trailed off Bertholdt quickly spoke up to get their attention.

“Ah! Speaking of titans there are two more thing that needs to be mentioned.” Bertholdt paused, “First off, Ymir’s a titan shifter. She destroyed the castle and was about to save us when...When Hawks rescued us.”

The scouts all took a pause and looked to Ymir and Krista. It would explain the marks on her eyes and neck.

“It can’t be..” Armin muttered as he starred.

“No way..Why...Why didn’t she say anything before?!” Eren huffed before Mikasa nudged him.

Hange frowned and looked to Ymir and then the newcomers, “And secondly?”

“Something destroyed the castle area. The titans the bodies... They’re all gone. When we were in the sky we all saw it..”

“Oh silly! That wasn’t a something! That was a someone! Right Tomura?” Toga piped up with a hum.

The scouts eyes widened as they looked to Shigaraki. Hawks was starting to internally panic due to this information. ‘So I was right. He did create that decay wave. Great. The hero commission is gonna love this one.’

Shigaraki just shrugged and started to scratch at his neck due to all the attention. He didn’t like this place at all. 

“Yeah I did. Some of those titans were coming towards me and my group. I didn’t like the idea of being eaten so I did what I could to protect us. Same as Dabi.” 

He motioned to the flame user who rolled his eyes. 

“Protect yourselves?! You-You destroyed titans and corpses of our friends!” Connie exclaimed in shock.

“I can’t control what my quirk destroys. Sorry but it was either bodies of the dead or my group and I value our safety over corpses.” 

“Can you at least explain your ability to us?” The commander questioned while Shigaraki stayed quiet for the moment.

“...Section commander I don’t mean to intrude but how are we supposed to get them back to the walls? We only brought extra horses for the four of them from the castle.”

Moblit intervened.

“..You’re right. We’ll deal with Ymir when she wakes up and that ability but....right now we need to worry about getting you all back to the walls. Maybe we can send someone to go get more horses or—It’s no big deal really.” The pro hero cut her off while waving his hands back and fourth.

“Compress? Your quirk?”

“Ah! I see!”

At this the magician threw out his marbles to each member aside from the winged heroes. He then picked up each marble and seemingly made them vanish in hand.

“It’s my quirk ladies and gentlemen. Now I think we have enough room.”

The scouts couldn’t help but stare at this man. He just magically turned those other people into nothing but little marbles.

“Anyway, Compress can just come with me. We’re going to that wall correct?”

Hawks questioned as Hange nodded, “Alright. Well me and Compress will be waiting on y’all.”

He had a small smile as he used a few of his feathers to connect to the back of Compress’ jacket. 

Compress just waved to them before holding onto his hat as Hawks flew upwards and off towards the wall.

As he flew towards the wall many scouts watched. That was until Ymir started to wake up. Krista looked down to her with a soft smile and held her close.

“Ymir! You’re awake! I...” She paused before moving a piece of hair out of her face,“I...as promised...My real name is Historia.” She spoke gently while Ymir gave her a soft smile back before dozing back off.

———

“Commander are you sure this is a good idea to take them in? They claim to be villains and they’re far more dangerous than any titan shifter we’ve seen.” Moblite stated as they rode closer to the wall. “We don’t know what they’re all capable of and you saw that guy with blue flames. Blue flames commander. None of us have ever seen blue flames before!”

“I know! Isn’t it amazing?! It’s why we want them on our side. They’re obviously strong and capable of taking down titans. We all witnessed it!”

“But they’re villains... If we anger them they might just try to kill the rest of humanity if we’re not careful.”

“It’s exactly why we’re going to be careful with our words. We’re already looked at as the villains from the people due to their tax money going to us. So what’swrong with adding people with unnaturally strong abilities? Not to mention we have Ymir now.”

As they continued onwards chatter could be heard from the horses behind them. Eren, Armin, and we’re all speaking with one another. Eren had a frown on his face as they grew closer to the wall “Is anyone else creeped out by that guy with blue hair?”

Armin looked to Eren before thinking, “I’m more fascinated by them honestly. Sure they may claim to be villains in there world but in ours they’re seen more as heroes. That Hawks guy did save five of our friends after all.”

“But he was the “hero” out of all them. It’d make sense for him to save people. The others though...They seem to be a little off.” Mikasa said while looking up to the wall.

“I guess but I just don’t trust them. At least not until we know their intentions.” Eren trailed off as he saw a few of them looking downwards from the wall....

———

“Do you have to do that up here?” Shigaraki scowled as he watched Dabi let some smoke out from his mouth. He just leaned on the back of his heels and smiled slightly.

“Yes. When I use my quirk like that it makes my skin hurt so I’m going to smoke some weed to numb the pain again. Got a problem?”

“Yes because that smell is coming in my direction. It’s disgusting.”

“Then move mophead.” That small smile of his now turned into a shit eating grin. Toga couldn’t help but pause and look at the two. She was always amused by their endless bickering. Eventually though she then turned her attention to wall and the height of it. “We’re pretty high up...Tomura I already don’t like this place..”

“Sorry Toga but if I knew how to get us back I would. If only we had Kurogiri we could probably get home...” he muttered before going to scratch at his neck again. 

“Ladies and gentlemen let’s not argue. Ah! Look just in time! Those people on horses are finally entering the wall.” Compress spoke as he looked down within the walls.

“Shouldn’t we go down now?” Spinner asked while standing up. Hawks put his arm cautiously and looked down.

“No. We’ll wait for a moment. I actually think they’re heading up here.”

“Oh...”

That was when they started to feel soft raindrops hit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I looked up how hot a Titan burns and it’s usually 602°F (317°C) and Dabi’s flames are 3,632°F (2,000°C) so yes. Dabi can burn a Titan if he’d like. 
> 
> -I’m really debating on adding some DabiHawks to this story however I’m trying my best to keep the characters close to there cannon counterparts. Hm...
> 
> -I also know I changed a few things around but I kinda had to so.
> 
> -Also thanks for the kudos and I hope y’all have a happy Valentine’s Day my darlings! ♡


	3. Villains meet the titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains end up seeing titan shifters for the first time and decide to do some good for once...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry darlings, I know it's been awhile but I've been quite busy! I hope to post the next chapter very soon as well. 
> 
> Quick notes!
> 
> \- I don't think I mentioned this before but Shigaraki is wearing that black coat like in the anime. I think it's better to see him in that coat than a suit like the timeline of the manga. Apologies for not mentioning this sooner. 
> 
> \- I also headcannon that Dabi does get high from time to time after using his quirk to much. He does this so he's able to numb the pain from his skin grafts
> 
> -We will also get to see the captain and commander very soon

The group of villains all stood closer to the right hand side of the wall as soft raindrops continued to fall. They stood away from the group of scouts and observed the girl known as Historia argue with the woman known as Hange. Ever sense the scouts had arrived atop the wall the group of villains decided to keep their distance. The scouts already seemed to be on edge and the league didn't want to cause more paranoia as is. 

"Quite the rant the blonde girl is having." Compress noted while moving a marble in between his fingers. Toga watched as he did so but couldn't help but pout a little. "Well it's obvious she cares for her girlfriend. Especially considering she's arguing with that what? Commander was it?”

Dabi continued to watch before the argument between the two women fizzled out. He then turned his attention to Shigaraki who was sitting on the ground and watching the commanders. He could never tell what was going on in his head. He just assumed that he was trying to come up with a plan to get them home or at least find a way to gain the commanders trust. He got snapped out of his thoughts when he overheard Twice's panicked voice reach his ear. 

“Spinner!! Get off that! You-You don't even have the same gear as them! You might end up falling! No you won't! Ugh!" 

Spinner gave Twice a small glare as he held onto the side of the wall, "I am fine. This is apart of my quirk. Besides if I fall I'm sure Hawks will use his stupid little feathers to help save me." He motioned which only made Twice panic more.

“Hey now, my feathers aren't stupid. If I recall correctly I've saved at least five people today. So maybe I'm just to worn out to..." The pro hero did a long yawn and stretched his wings out widely before continuing, "save you."

Spinner couldn't help but scowl at Hawks before looking downwards and noticing a couple of those scouts on horseback arriving, "Looks like we have company."

"Seems like it..." Hawks mused while looking over the edge. 

Dabi just shook his head in irritation “Thrilling.” He muttered before dropping his joint and rubbing it on the concrete with his shoe. 

As they watched they noticed the men on horseback slowly come to a stop. They also witnessed one of them use his gear to get to the other scouts...

———

“Hannes, have you located the breach?”

“..The wall’s perfectly fine. We spent all night trying to find out how they’re getting in but between Trost and Krolva district there’s nothing. No hole anywhere.”

“That’s impossible!” Hange interrupted while taking a step forward. Hannes ended up pulling himself up and looked towards Hange and the group.

“We ran into a search party from Krolva and retraced our steps. Not a single titan on our way here either.” 

“But we know for a fact that there are titans on this side of wall rose!” Armin interjected.

“How much have you had to drink—Why you little!” Hannes cut Eren off from his remark before pausing, “Wait a second. What the hell are you kids even doing here?” He then paused when he saw the league members standing and sitting ideally by watching them. His eyes widened when he made eye contact with the one with bright red eyes... 

“Argh! What the-?! Hange who are those..those people?!”

“Will you pipe down!” She hushed him quickly, “You see... we found them on the outskirts of Utgard castle and they all seem to have special abilities. It’s hypothesized that one of them managed to destroy the entire castle area along with the titans. Although he didn’t go into much detail about his ability....For now that’s not important.”

“Not important?! Section commander, that’s the equivalent of letting in a titan shifter in the scouting regime without knowing their intentions or abilities!”

“Hush! And I know! Look...their abilities are much more dangerous than most titan shifters we’ve encountered so far. I personally would like to keep them on our side and study them. So for now, keep your mouth shut.”

There was a pause after that as the wind speed picked up. Things grew quiet as they overheard the sound of flag moving back and fourth..

“Now then. If there is no breech then we must change tactics and head back to Trost immediately.” 

She stated before starting to walk alongside Moblit. The other scouts followed along while the group of villains slowly stood up. 

While doing so Eren, Armin, and Mikasa turned their attention to Hannes when he spoke up. 

“It’d be smart of you all to keep your guard up..Especially around them.” And just like that he jumped off and connected his rig to the wall. 

Eren couldn’t help but stare straight ahead with wide eyes, “How can there be nothing wrong with the wall?”

Armin started walking followed by Sasha and Mikasa. 

“Excellent question, nothing like this has happened in five years. Why now all of a sudden?”

Sasha couldn’t help but frown as she followed along, “Feels like everything’s spiraling out of control...”

As they continued to walk Mikasa stopped when she overheard Reiner call out Eren’s name....

———

“Oh no. What if there’s a species of titan we haven’t seen yet that know how to dig?” Hange questioned while looking up at the dreary sky. 

Moblit looked to her as they walked and then to the group, “Ugh..that would definitely make their entry point hard to find.” 

Hange just shook her head in response before walking up to the league members and Hawks. She walked up to Hawks first and held out a map, “We’re heading to the Trost region. It’s a safer area and it’s located here.” She pointed to on the map, “..I take it you’re going to use the same method of travel as you did before?”

“Can you even fly when it’s raining?” Moblit questioned while Hawks held up his hands and smiled. 

“Yeah it’s no problem. Just as long as it’s not a raging thunderstorm I’ll be fine. Besides it’s not even a long flight.” 

Shigaraki was quietly watching the three speak. While doing so he reached up and started scratching at his neck in irritation. ‘This damn bird is getting on my nerves. He’s acting as if he’s the leader here...’ the leader thought just as Hawks and Hange continued to chat. 

Then there was pause. Everyone paused when they overheard a flag break and fall down the wall. Everything seemed to go still after that...They all started to hear the man known as Reiner start to rant and take his makeshift sleeve off. 

“What the...” Toga mumbled while moving closer to Twice and Compress. “Why...Why is his arm healed?” She whispered. 

Spinner ended up scrambling back onto the wall and close by the three, “Something doesn’t feel right about this.” 

Shigaraki slowly moved his hands away from his neck. He ended up putting arm out in front of the league members and slowly stood up. Almost as a warning to get back if something was about to happen. As soon as he did that Dabi moved over to Shigaraki and started a blue flame with his left hand just in case. 

Hawks slowly took a step back and watched as both Hange and Moblit gripped at their swords. They all watched Mikasa jump at both Reiner and Bertholdt. 

“ARGH-! Eren!! Get out of here!!” She yelled just as she was about to slash at Bertholdt’s throat she got knocked down by Reiner. 

“Bertholdt!”

The league, the pro hero, and scouts all watched in horror as they witnessed lighting form around Bertholdt and Reiner. The scouts quickly went into action but Armin was the one to catch Eren’s attention first.

“EREN!! RUN AWAY!!” 

The league members, including Hawks, all took a step back when lighting came out of nowhere and struck them. It created a huge impact which caused the scouts to fly back while Hawks quickly grabbed at Histora and put his wing in around them to protect her. Spinner ended up knelling down and grabbing the side of the wall while holding onto Twice. Twice in return grabbed Compress who grabbed Toga. The three were all holding onto each other and the wall to keep themselves from falling backwards. 

Dabi quickly grabbed at Shigaraki’s shoulder and shoved him down to the ground. He ended up wrapping his arm around his waist and held out his hand out with a flame to burn any debris coming their way. He should’ve been more careful due to some of the scouts flying by but they weren’t exactly his priority.

As they watched they heard what sounded to be an animalistic roar. Some of the scouts and league members blinked open their eyes and saw not one but two of those titan like creatures. 

The wind started to pick up as Ymir’s unconscious body passed by both Hawks and Historia. Hawks tried to use his arm to grab at Ymir but a giant hand had reached out and grabbed her instead. He had to grab at Historia’s waist due to her trying to jump out of his grip.

“YMIRR!!!” 

Gasps and echos of “No!” Could be heard as Reiner slid down the wall with Eren in hand. They could do nothing but watch until they all witnessed Eren biting his hand followed by another loud screech. They witnessed another titan form and punch the armored titan in the face. A crash soon could be heard come from the bottom of the wall.

“Holy—He was a titan too?!! Sense when?! No way!!” Twice gasped as he starred in shock. 

“This seems a lot worse than having to fight Gigantomachia!” Shigaraki huffed.

“You think dipshit?! There’s three giant ass—Will you two stop arguing like a old married couple for five seconds?!!” Spinner cut both Dabi and Shigaraki off. 

Toga held onto Twice tightly as she watched in shock, “Awww...I’m really starting to not like this world!!”

They were quickly cut off by their tangents when they overheard Hange shouting, “MOVE! EVERYONE!!”

Hawks quickly jumped upwards and spread his wings while holding Historia close. Due to the wind Hawks got pushed backwards but managed to catch himself and fly upwards. He was just about to use his feathers to grab the league members but Shigaraki ended up putting his hand down before he could do so. When he did the debris flying their way decayed into nothing but ash and the flooring ended up becoming nothing but a small crater in the wall. Decay continued to creep forward and towards the colossal titan. Some of it started to creep upwards. Slowly but surely...

As it was everyone witnessed Bertholdt throwing both Ymir and someone else in his mouth. Historia tried to scramble out of Hawks grip as she starred.

“It’s got Ymir!”

With that, he snapped his mouth shut and looked to the soldiers as they landed on the side of the wall. There was a pause as the soldiers and league watched in horror.

Historia starred in disbelief as she watched Bertholdt, “No..No this isn’t happening!!” 

“How can Bertholdt...” Armin trailed off.

Hange’s eyes widened before she quickly made up her mind. She couldn’t help but grip her swords tightly and furrow her brow. 

“Soldiers!! Prepare to attack! The colossal titan doesn’t walk away from this! It’s a threat to all mankind!”

She jumped backwards before using her odm gear to shoot her upwards. 

“Swarm and terminate!!!”

The soldiers followed after her like a swarm of flys. They all quickly used their rigs to attach themselves to the colossal titan and go up his arm and over his chest. They were all going for one spot and that was the nape..

“He’s wide open! Slice the nape!!!” Hange yelled and just as she did a wave of hot steam burst out of his arms and neck. It blew the soldiers backwards due to the amount of heat they were experiencing. 

“All of you! Fall back!!!” Hange yelled once again.

This time they all landed behind the league members. Hawks soon flew downwards and gently set Historia down. As he did he looked to the many soldiers that were injured with burns.

“Ow...My hand!”

“Water! We need water!” A soldier quickly stated while Armin and Hange starred at the titan before them. 

“Aww! He’s vanishing!”

“I don’t know. Something’s different here. The last time he disappeared it was more or less instantaneous. He’s maintaining his form to emit heat. I think he’s protecting himself!” After Armin suggested that he shot out his rig but it flew off. “If he keeps generating heat like that our rigs are useless! What do we do?!”

Hange thought for a moment then stepped forward. 

“Now? Nothing, except wait.” She looked to the soldiers “Squads three and four take position behind the target. Rashad has command.”

“Got it.”

“Squad two, stay put. Lauda has command.” 

“Understood.”

“Now how long he can remain a blast for us remains to be seen but he’ll come out of there eventually. And when he does we’ll be ready. We’ll be ready to rush the big bastard.” She looked over each soldier, “Listen up, I want you to forget about taking them alive. Destroy them. No second thoughts.” Hange stated sternly while Armin looked at her.

“Hey!” Hange snapped her attention towards the noise. When she looked over she saw the league members being helped up by some of the scouts. However the one that called out to her was the one with flames. “You want that thing gone? Well dumbass here has already got most of that done. Look.”

He motioned to Shigaraki and then the colossal titan. The scouts froze as the witnessed some more decay creeping up the titan. 

“I didn’t leave my hand down long enough to kill him but it did weaken him...” Shigaraki trailed off which Hange couldn’t help but smile at. 

“Excellent! That means he won’t last as long as we thought. I can’t wait to understand your abilities more but whatever you’ve got going on keep doing it. You to, flames.” She stated while Dabi scowled. 

“Don’t call me that.”

“Now then! Armin, you’re with me. Squad one! Look alive! We’ve got a date with the armored titan!” She yelled as her and squad one jumped down towards the two titans.

While they fell Dabi helped Shigaraki up while the other members such as Spinner Toga, Twice, and Compress were all following the soldiers towards the back with the injured scouts. They noticed Hawks was already there back there helping a hurt soldier. Spinner wasn’t harmed by the heat due to his quirk but Toga’s hands were from gripping so hard to Twice. Compress ended up taking off his hat and face mask. Twice did the same so they weren’t so hot. Some of their clothes even were burnt up. This even made it possible for Compresses metal arm to peak through.

They just walked over to a woman calling out Krista, Hawks, and Connies name. She was telling them to take care of the two who appeared to be unconscious. 

“Hello dear, I hope you don’t mind if we stay over here for the time being. We’ve been a bit injured ourselves.” Compress said calmly while Toga held up her hands. 

The scout looked to him and nodded slowly. “Oh..yes come over here. Water will be passed to you and your friend soon.”

As she spoke the other soldiers went back to their previous spot to get ready to attack the colossal titan. 

Although, a few of the scouts couldn’t help but frown as they noticed the decay starting spread both down and up the colossal titan...


End file.
